


Bed Rest

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Nail Polish, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Febfem 2015 | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> amerikate, fluff involving america giving pregnant!kate some tlc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Rest

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Kate gave her toes a wiggle. She had to crane her neck to see over her belly, but once she looked passed the baby bump she saw lilac-purple nail polish painted to perfection. America had picked the color out herself and it was perfect.

“It’s so pretty.” Kate said softly, so incredibly touched by the gesture that she couldn’t speak any louder for fear of her voice breaking. She glanced up at America, who was screwing the brush back into the pot of nail polish. “You really didn’t have to do that. Thank you, my toes look so cute now.” 

The corner of America’s mouth turned up in satisfaction. She didn’t outright smile, but that was fine because she never really smiled. This was as close as she got to showing how pleased she was and Kate had learned to love seeing that look on America’s face. 

“Alright now, no moving.” America ordered rather sternly. “You have to stay right here and keep your feet propped up because if you mess up that polish before it’s dry I am not painting it again.” 

That was a lie though. She would. All Kate had to do frown and America would hop to it trying to make her smile again. She might give Kate a look and she might grumble but that wouldn’t stop her from repainting Kate’s toes.

Kate had no intention of going anywhere. The doctors had ordered her on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy, and it was awfully boring to sit around and do nothing all the time but America made it easier. This whole nail polish thing was really just an excuse to keep Kate off her feet, and it was working. For now.

“You’re too sweet to me, you know that.” Kate reached out, making grabby motions with her arms. America leaned in close enough to let Kate wrap her up in a hug. “For these past eight months you have been amazing, America.” Kate kissed her on the cheek, nuzzling into the soft curls of America’s hair. She breathed in America’s scent, enjoying it thoroughly before letting go. 

“I’m good like that.” America shrugged casually. She raised an eyebrow and the corner of her mouth, practically smirking. She leaned in to kiss Kate on top of her head and then bowed even lower to kiss the bulge of Kate’s pregnant stomach. She was so gentle it tickled. “You want anything while I’m up?”

Kate shook her head. America disappeared down the hall, probably returning the nail polish to the other colors she kept under the sink in the bathroom. Kate thought she heard her tooling around in the kitchen as well, but she may have been mistaken. It did take America a few long minutes to return, and when she did she had a plate and cucumbers and cream cheese. Kate nearly moaned at the smell.

“America,” She pushed herself to sit up a little more. “Baby, you didn’t have to…”

America waved her off, implying she didn’t want to hear it. Kate had been craving these stupid cucumbers for months, and she’d been eating them nonstop. She hadn’t especially been hungry, but now that she had the plate in her hands she couldn’t possibly think of anything else she wanted to do than to devour it.

America moved to sit on the coffee table where Kate was resting her feet. She plucked up the wii-remote and the tv remote and tossed them both onto the couch cushion next to Kate. 

“Pick out a movie.” She suggested. As she spoke she took up one of Kate’s feet, gentle as ever, and started to massage it.

Kate was practically sick of watching movies, and she knew America had to be sick of it too… but there wasn’t anything else to do on bed rest. The fact that she was willing to stick around and watch another made Kate’s heart kind of flutter in her chest. On top of the nail painting, the snack making, and now a massage. 

“I love you so much.” Kate said. The heartfelt sentiment of her words were a little dampened by the fact that she said them with a mouth full of cucumber slices…

“I know.” America smirked.

Kate grinned. “Don’t Han Solo me, America.”

America glanced up then, really glanced up for a second. “I love you too, Kate.”

It didn’t matter how many times she heard America say that, it always felt special. She couldn’t let things get too serious though, so she switched on the tv and wiggled her toes. “Don’t mess my nail polish up though, or you’ll have to repaint it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
